Skateboards and Caves
by mintythefox
Summary: He wasn't sure whose fault it was that they were stuck in the cave for the night. Probably the skateboard's.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys and gain no profit from writing this**

**(This is set sometime before episode 7. I'm not sure what it actually is and everyone is wildly OOC but anyway)**

* * *

><p>It was uncertain whose fault it was that they were trapped in the cave (just like it had been uncertain whose fault it was that they were in the parallel universe where said cave was) maybe it had been no one's fault, since none of them had actually known the cave was there. Or maybe it was Sam's fault for letting his skateboard roll off the path (and for bringing the board into the woods in the first place), or Andy's for accidentally knocking the board, or Felix's rubbish accidental-runaway-skateboard-catching skills, or maybe it was Jake's fault for suggesting they go back to the woods again (although that wasn't just him since they'd all agreed to go).<p>

Regardless, chasing a skateboard off an unknown path (had it even been a path at all?) and into a creepy looking cave was definitely not a good idea. Everyone now agreed on that. The odd rockfall which had sealed them in could've just been a coincidence or as a result of four teenage boys disturbing something they should't have on the way down, according to Andy (although Felix had been muttering about demons and crows and bees for the past twenty minutes and the rest of them were beginning to wonder if it was just a weird goth thing or if they should be concerned- they should probably be concerned anyway, thinking about it).

The cave was damp and cold, with soaked mossy walls which seemed to leech the heat out of everything. The steady drips of water which kept landing on their heads had been irritating at first, but now they were all so numb with cold that they could barely feel the ice cold liquid plopping into their hair and sliding down the backs of their necks.

It was still sort of light since the falling rocks had left a few gaps where the fading daylight could sneak through but they could only tell what each other was doing by the blurry shadows and quiet scuffles and splashes as rocks and water were disturbed by their feet.

When the rocks had first fallen, thankfully not hitting anyone on the head during the way down, Sam and Jake had begun to try and move them. They'd even resorted to using the skateboard as a shovel until Sam decided that he was fed up of hearing his precious board scrape meaninglessly across the damp rocks, bringing down small showers of grit and mud every now and then that stung to try and blink out of their eyes.

Then Andy had pointed out that they were probably more likely just to disturb something further and cause another, even bigger, rockfall which might end up burrying them alive. Jake felt like they were practically buried alive already, especially since there was no way someone would be able to find them before they starved to death or tore each other apart or something. He decided that it was probably best not to point it out to the others. Andy would just retort with another fact (like that they would die from dehydration or hypothermia before starvation got to them).

Andy had started to tell them about what Bear Grylls would do in this situation. Jake knew he should probably be listening since he figured they'd end up being in this cave for a while, but he couldn't help eventually tuning out Andy's voice. He was cold, so cold that it felt like the wet rock he was squatted on, the damp seeping through the thin layer of his clothes, had almost become part of him. Like the dim, grayish-blue light which showed his hands wasn't actually making them look purple and he actually did have frost bite (although that probably wasn't possible here anyway).

"How long have we been here? I'm hungry,"

Jake was hungry too, he could practically smell Chinese food and BLTs. His stomach made a weird noise just at the thought. There'd only been some semi-mouldy bread and stolen popcorn samples left in the shack that morning and that'd all vanished in a matter of minutes.

Andy checked his watch.

"Almost an hour," he said, "the sun will being going down soon. It'll get colder,"

Jake groaned, "Can it even get any colder in here?"

The other boy nodded,"It's dark and wet which already causes everything to become cool, without the sun's heat it'll become a lot colder,"

"But I'm freezing now," Sam muttered. He only had a thin t-shirt so he was probably soaked to the skin by now. At least the rest of them had another layer on.

Although, Jake realised, Felix looked like some kind of weird, goth stick insect, he was that skinny, and he hadn't spoken for a while.

Jake shifted about on his rock and turned to face the direction he thought Felix was sat in (his clothes were too dark to make out in the dim light).

"Hey, Felix, you alright?"

The other boy's head snapped up. He'd been hunched over, muttering something weird under his breath (something about "earth" and "water" Jake thought, but he wasn't sure).

"Yeah,"

Jake could just about make out the shape of the amulet that Phoebe had given them in Felix's hands. He figured that, if it was meant to do something useful, it wasn't helping.

* * *

><p>It was Andy who suggested it, since he was some kind of Bear Grylls superfan (which actually came in useful in situations like this- not that Jake had ever in his life imagined he'd be stuck in a cave in a parallel world with Sam, Andy Lau and Felix Ferne). Just like that night back on the school excursion, when they'd got lost, he suggested they should stay close together to conserve body heat (only this time it was too wet to light a fire).<p>

Somehow they'd ended up in a heap on the least rocky, least wet piece of cave floor they could find, leaning against each other for warmth (not that there was much of that left). Sam had started to discuss food and how, if they didn't get out soon, he was going to wish they'd brought Andy's chicken feet with them. The poncho as well. Jake guessed that everyone regretted not having the poncho with them. It was freezing.

He fell asleep anyway, despite the gradually lowering temperature and the water that occasionally dripped onto his head. He didn't remember much about his dream but for some reason there was someone who sounded vaguely like Felix muttering "Earth, Water, Air, Fire" over and over.

* * *

><p>It was light when he woke up. Andy and Sam were still asleep (the position Sam was slumped in could not be comfortable. In any universe, parallel or not) and Felix was leaning tiredly against the wall opposite, Phoebe's amulet thingy still clutched between his fingers.<p>

"What happened to the rocks?" Jake asked. The rocks that had been sealing them in only a few hours before had somehow moved so that they could easily be shoved aside to give them a way out.

Felix shrugged awkwardly, his fingers whitening around the amulet, "They must've shifted during the night or something,"

* * *

><p>Jake was tempted to throw Sam's now battered and scratched skateboard even further away from the path when he and Andy woke up. He didn't, though, the board had caused too much trouble already and he really didn't want to accidental fall through another wormhole.<p> 


End file.
